Left 4 Dead After Story
by Zombie Lover505
Summary: When new survivors meet old survivors who will survive
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead The Meeting.

As Rochelle, Ellis, Coach, and Nick got on the chopper they saw four others on the plane. A older man with a cigarette, a man covered with tattoos on his arm, a man trying to keep uptight but still looks out of order, and a short girl with a ponytail and a reddish pink jacket. "Hi my name is Zoey." "Hi my name's Ellis wanna go out for dinner." "Ummmm you know any restaurants." "Yea but it sorta got destroyed in the bombing." "Well maybe later." Then as they passed a building a smoker launched his tongue and got caught in the perpelers. "Hey think were going down."The pilot said. "O great now were gonna crash."said Coach. Then the chopper almost crashed but pulled up reluctantly. "Thank the Lord." said Coach. Then a tank roared picked up a car and threw at hard as he could. "Get out now!" said Louis. They jumped out but the pilot didn't make it unfortunately. "Not again I just got a break." said Bill. They took the weapons they salvaged from the helicopter, and opened fire. They ran to the nearest safe room and closed the door. They locked it and boarded up the door for they night, they sat in a circle a shared there story. "Hi my name is Zoey and I didn't pass college cause of zombies." Everyone laughed, "Hi my name is Coach I got a bad knew and my football players are trying to kill me." "Hi Coach said bill" and shakes his hand. "Hi my name is Louis and my old boss is brain dead." "Hi my name is Rochelle and I use to be a reporter." "Hi my name is Francis and I use to be a biker." "Hi my name is Nick I use to be a conman and gambled a lot. "Hi my name is Bill and I was in the Vietnam war." " Hi my name is Ellis you can call me El but it sounds like I am a girl so just call me Ellis. They slept for the night and took shifts to stay up if anything were to happen.

They woke and felt refreshed they loaded up and took charge in the streets. They got to a garage and shut all doors and worked as fast as they could they had two SUVS and armored them they went through the streets and got to next safe house as they pulled of a spitter came out and spit acid and melted the tires on both cars. Nick shot her in the head and killed her instantly. "Don't have any of them back home." said Bill. As they heard the scream of a hunter a smoker rapped its tounge around Zoey and pulled her away from the group and the hunter landed on Coach, A boomer came up from behind and got puke on Rochelle and a charger pumbledFrancis and a jockey got Nick. Ellis shot the smoker and the jockey with his two pistols then Zoey got herself together and shot the hunter. The boomer was then shoved back and shot by Francis as Rochelle tried to get the goo off of her the hoard came. "Lets get the hell out of here!" said Bill. They ran for the safe room and barely got the door shut. "So its nice to meet you." said Zoey.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened

"OK so what caused the infection."said Rochelle. "Well what happened was well do you really wanna here it."said Zoey. "Yea." "OK so what happened was scientist wanted to be able to reanimate dead cells in case something was cut off and all the cells in it were dead like an arm." "O I see it for medical reasons, well it really helped us." Later they searched and found some food and a radio they tried it to see if it would work and it did. "Why hello my boat is leaving in 24 hours it is at the sun shore dock." said the man. "You heard the man lets go." said Francis. As they headed out they passed a gas station, they heard sobs. Ellis walked in and he whispered. "Holy shit!" There was three witches laying there crying. Then as Ellis backed up he accidentally knocked over a box full of food. As the witches got up they looked at him. "Run!" said Ellis. They all ran and they and saw the dock as they ran there four others on the boat,they didn't pay attention to who was on it but they covered their backs. They got on the boat, then the boat took off. "Well hi their I am captain Stan these are the other three survivors." There was a pale women with her hair all the way to her shoulders with black top, shorts, and stylish heals, a Mexican man with a black muscle-t and cargo shorts and tennie-shoes, and a bondehaired guy with a striped polo jeans and black high tops."Hi my name is Jackie." "Hey I am Carlos." "Nice to meet you my name is Dominic." As they sailed off into the sunset they were safe for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boat

So as they left Louisiana they sailed to Mexico. "So how did you survive." said Coach. "Well I was a waitress when I heard on the news the infection was spreading I decide to get out as fast as I could. Everyone said I was crazy guess they should have listend." said Jackie. "I think I saw you, you worked at that fancy restaurant o what was the name of it, it was Ocean tide." said Nick. "How did you know." "Remember because you threw me out." "O yea you tried to get my number." Later Zoey was speaking the captain, when they saw shore. As they loaded into dock there were soldiers pointing guns at them. "Step out of the boat now!" as the soldier said shouting threw the blow horn. As they stepped out they were taken to a medical facility and were washed to make sure they were not infected. As they got out a soldier took them to a military base, they were asked questions. "So what happened." said the solider. "We already told you the infection has spread, and there are no survivors." said Bill. He said "No further questions then lieutenant I want you to escort them to the quarantine zone." "You can't lock us up." said Zoey. "Why yes I can." They were then taken to the zone stripped of weapons food and etc. So as the general went to HQ he was informed that the president and vice president didn't make so it made him in charge.

As the survivors discussed what to do, as the television played in the background Carlos said " Hey guys look." "_In reports to the infection here are videos of the border infected are breaking through, we are going to Jeff Connors, Jeff." "We'll Lisa there of reports of a large beast, Lisa there it is." _As the tank saw him he hurled a rock and broke through the electric fence the infected ran through and attacked the reporter. _"Viewers please caution is advised, the military has ships you need to evacuate your houses and get on them before they leave God help us all."_ Then the survivors broke out and stole weapons. "Lets head for the ships that's out best bet." said Rochelle. They made there way to the ships troops heading out to take out the infected, people busiling through the streets trying to evacuate. The survivors then heard the roaring of the tank and scream of the hunter. They finally saw a ship, took twenty minutes to get on as they got on they saw infected right behind them. There was hunters in packs waiting for the right moments to strike, and smokers pulling tons of victims. Before they got the ship to take off a charger pounded on the door, before it broke in a solider opened the door shot him in the head and pushed it off the boat. "So how many we lose." said the general. "Half the country sir and we will half to search the south." "OK then hurry up we will have to go to South America." Carlos was holding Jackie's hand as they watched the destruction of the beautiful Country. 


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Comfortable

As Dominic was sleeping Rochelle walked in to wake him up. "Hey wake up." whispered Rochelle. "What I'm sleeping." "So whats your story." "Well I was working at the hospital." "O so you were a doctor." "Yea." "How did you get on the boat." "Well what happened was, my girlfriend insisted we should stay. After a few days people were leaving, we boarded up the house and at night a charger busted through. I grabbed her hand took my shotgun and we ran to the dock. When we could see the dock she was grabbed by o hat do you call it ummm a smoker. I did everything I could but it was to late. I ran as fast as I could back to the dock." as he said crying. "Here is her picture, we were going to have kids." "I know how you feel my uncle died to." Later they headed back upstairs to the mess hall and sat at a table together. "So how were are we headed." said Louis. "They said South America." said Jackie. "I hate South America." said Francis. "O Francis be nice." said Carlos. Then there was a rumble on the ship. A charger busted through the wall and grabbed Jackie. "Get it off me." "Let go of her." Said Carlos, as he punched the charger and stuck a knife in its back. Then Zoey grabbed a frying pan and whacked him across the face. "Thanks." "No problem." "Wait if a charger is on the boat that means some people are infected." said Jackie. They went and got a small motor boat from the side of the boat and headed to South America.

They got on land and saw that it had spread. The boat was almost out off gas, when they docked there was a large creature that emerged from the sea, it looked like a giant snake. It took the boat and threw it about 1 mile into the ocean. "O c'mon really." said captain. Jackie threw a Molotov and a pipe bomb. As it roared the hoard came. They ran and saw a small grocery store and foritfidethemselves in it. "Hey Coach they got chocolate." said Dominic. "Really." as he stuffed his face in chocolate. "There breaking through."said Bill. Then the roar of the tank came it broke down the door and Zoey was then pushed against the wall. Then Ellis took his ax and jammed it in his skull then Zoey got back up. There was gunfire and bloodshed, about 15 minutes later the fierce battle ended. "Sweet Jesus it is finally over." said Coach. Then they walked out of the store and found a two story house boarded up the windows and doors and they made there plans for tomorrow.


End file.
